No correspondido
by Kaidens Zeng
Summary: ¿Cómo enamoró Krilin a número 18? EN PROCESO DE EDICIÓN.


**NEW FANFIC: NO CORRESPONDIDO.**

Sí, les dije que subiría un nuevo fic. Como no pude aguantar las ganas de escribir, aquí está el fic que tenía en mente. Al igual que los otros, espero que les guste.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1.**

—Por aquí, señorita. Esta es su mesa.

—¿Está seguro?

—Sí, señorita. El señor…—me señaló el mesero, obligándome a salir de mi letargo. Me puse de pie para recibir a tan bella mujer que era mi cita esta noche.

—Ho-Hola—saludé un poco avergonzado, no podía ser para menos, los enormes ojos verdes de la mujer en mi frente me miraron con asombro—. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Krilin. Un placer conocerte.

—Ah… sí.

Después de una leve reverencia, el mesero nos dejó solos, así que jalé la silla para que mi cita de cabellera negra y un metro setenta de estatura se sentara.

—Muchas gracias—dijo.

—De nada—Regresé a mi sitio, y casi podía jurar que la corbata que usaba estaba tratando de asfixiarme—. Ah…

—Este es un bello lugar—dijo dejando su bolso negro sobre la mesa—. ¿Así que tú eres "Yunier"? ¿No es así?

—Ah… sí…

Maldita sea ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan tímido con las mujeres?

—Sí—afirmé con mayor convicción.

—Tienes buenos gustos—sonrió.

—Gracias.

Sentí que un silencio llenó el lugar, a pesar del bullicio procedente de las otras mesas.

Cada minuto que pasaba me ponía más nervioso, el corazón me latía desbocado, y temí que rastros de sudor empezaran a pasearse por los laterales de mi frente. Sentía que estaba haciendo el peor papel de mi vida. De seguro, ella salía con muchos tipos, y ahora venía a encontrarse conmigo, alguien que no sabía ni por dónde empezar, ni de qué hablar.

Se notaba que era una chica curiosa, sus enormes ojos verde oliva en mi dirección, me estaban intimidando en demasía.

—Me llamo, Neissa—dijo—. Aunque en el seudónimo del chat me conocías por Kora.

—Sí, ya sabes, los seudónimos.

 _Agh, pero qué tonto._

 _¿No se te ocurrió una mejor contestación que esa?_

 _Demonios, pensará que eres un idiota, Krilin._

—¿Cómo te llamabas?—preguntó—, lo siento, lo olvidé.

—Krilin.

—¿Kuririn?

—No, Krilin.

—Ya, Krilin. Lamento la tardanza, pero tuve un ligero contratiempo.

—No te preocupes. Solo llegué unos minutos antes que tú.

—Y… ¿Qué me dices de ti?—preguntó enlazando sus manos debajo de su mentón, y allí sí que tragué grueso. Ella quería continuar con la conversación, y para mi mala suerte, mi cerebro hace tiempo parecía que se había largado lejos de aquí.

No tenía nada más para decirle, no sabía cómo argumentarle mi premisa, y ahora, ¿Qué hacer?

Menos mal, en ese momento, el mismo mesero de antaño nos dejó el menú, y ella desvió levemente su atención de mí para enfocarla en el menú.

Menos mal así fue, porque yo usé esos pocos minutos para abofetearme mentalmente y traerme a la realidad.

¿Qué pensaría ella de mí? De seguro, un tipo nada interesante.

—Ah, el menú ya está aquí, ahora a ordenar—le dije, y sentí como una gota de sudor frío se deslizó por mí nuca.

 _Genio._

Aplaudió mi subconsciente de manera sarcástica.

 _De todas las cosas para decirle, esa era la que primero se te vino a la cabeza, mejor le hubieses preguntado: Oye ¿Qué te parece el clima? ¿Estoy calvo?_

Por amor de Kami, hombre. Estás en una cita, no es una entrevista de trabajo.

Menos mal, ella solo asintió feliz, y sonrió. Algo que provocó que yo me avergonzara mucho más.

Era oficial, las citas nunca serían lo mío.

—¿A qué te dedicas?—preguntó finalmente dejando el menú en la mesa.

—Soy…—¿Luchador de artes marciales, suena bien?

—Dime. Perdón por la pregunta, pero es que quería conocerte un poco más.

—Estoy pensado en dar el examen de admisión a la policía.

—Eso suena genial, pero ¿Mientras tanto que haces?

—Ah, trabajo para una compañía de entrega de muebles a domicilio.

—Vaya, me alegra. Entonces, eres un hombre que quiere estar del lado de la justicia ¿O me equivoco?

—No, para nada. Vencer a los malos, ese siempre ha sido mi trabajo—me reí, y tiempo después supe que había hablado de más—, ah, es decir, me gusta todo lo relacionado a la ley y al orden.

—Ya veo, sí.

—¿Y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas?—pregunté ordenando las ideas en mi cabeza, y tratando de minorar el incómodo momento en el yo mismo me había colocado. Aunque….

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando yo cuando se lo dije?

¿Qué le iba a decir: "Hey, junto a mis amigos, hemos salvado la Tierra, muchas veces"?

Kami, de seguro me hubiera tildado de loco.

—Yo soy modelo—dijo—, bueno, estoy empezando en el mundo del modelaje, lo cierto es que estaba en la universidad, y la dejé porque no era lo que a mí me apasionaba.

—Ya veo, ah, perdona por ser entrometido, pero ¿Qué estabas estudiando?

—Política.

—Ah.

—Sí—apenas dijo—. Ah ¿Ordenamos?

—Ah, sí.

Pedimos la orden, y era ella la que continuaba con la conversación, mientras yo solo atinaba a escuchar en silencio. De vez en cuando, le lanzaba una pregunta, y otras tantas eran para mí, en algunas de ella estaba en aprietos, y allí fue cuando le confesé que estaba nervioso, demasiado en realidad.

Ella solo sonrió y me dijo que no quería admitirlo, pero que también lo estaba. De haberlo dicho porque en verdad eso le sucedía—aunque a mí parecer no—, lo cierto era que eso me incentivo a abrirme un poco más, y tratar de sonar como un tipo interesante que tenía anécdotas que contar. Pero claro, no creo que ella supiera cómo tomar una anécdota acerca de cómo hemos derrotado a varios enemigos, de cómo me han matado en varias oportunidades. Acerca de que he muerto, y me han revivido.

No, de seguro en ese momento, allí sí que llamaría a la policía y de paso me llevarían a un hospital psiquiátrico.

—Su orden, señores—esa voz.

Al levantar mi cabeza, la vi de nuevo, era ella, la chica de cabello rubio platino y de ojos celestes.

—Ah, pero…—las palabras se me quedaron a media voz—. Número 18.

—Señores, su comida—dijo de la manera seria en la que siempre hablaba.

—Ah, por supuesto—interrumpió mi acompañante—. Muchas gracias.

Después de acabar con su labor, número 18 solamente se retiró sin decir nada más.

—Bien, Itadakimasu.

—Hai, Itadakimasu—contesté en un leve susurro.

De todas las personas con las que pude haberme encontrado ¿Por qué tenía que ser 18?

 _"_ _¡Huye lo más lejos que puedas, número 18!"_

Kami, que vergüenza, no creí que la vería de nuevo, después de lo que sucedió en el templo de Kamisama.

 _"_ _Sí, número 18 me gusta mucho"_

Quizá, debí haberme guardado eso para mí hasta la tumba, pero ahora, gracias a Gohan, número 18 sabía de mis sentimientos hacia ella, y tristemente debo admitir, que la razón de encontrarme en esta cita, era por ella.

 _"_ _Quiero que le quites la bomba que número 17 y 18 tienen en sus cuerpos"_

Creo que si algo malo llega a pasar en el futuro por causa de ellos dos, el único responsable seré yo. Quizá fui un tonto al pedirle a Sheng Long eso, pero a mí parecer, nadie debe vivir de ese modo. Aunque…

Si 18 hubiese querido usar su fuerza para esclavizar al mundo, ya lo hubiera hecho ¿O no?

¿Por qué estar trabajando aquí, si bien podría estar robando un banco?

No lo sé, pero al parecer, ella está ¿Enmendando su vida?

—Tierra llamando a Krilin—me dijo mi cita de esta noche catando el vino en su copa.

—Ah, sumimasen—me disculpe de nuevo avergonzado. La chica en mi frente no merecía tal grosería de mi parte.

—No te preocupes. Mejor dime ¿Qué tal te pareció la comida?

—Estuvo deliciosa ¿A ti te gustó?

—Sí, ligera y el vino estuvo de infarto.

Terminamos de comer, charlamos un poco más, pagué la cuenta, y salimos a caminar. Mi metro cincuenta dejaba mucho que desear para mi gusto, y quizá para el de ella también.

—Así que quizá me mude a ciudad del sur. Allí tengo una prima que trabaja en la industria de la moda.

—Ya veo, sería una excelente oportunidad para ti. Estoy seguro que te irá bien.

—Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

—Lo digo en verdad, ah…—debía tragar grueso para darme valor—, eres muy hermosa.

—Te lo agradezco, Krilin. Pero, ah… como pronto serán las diez de la noche, me temo que me tengo que ir, mañana, aunque es domingo, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Lo entiendo, si quieres…

—Ah, Krilin…

—¿Sí?

—Lo he pasado muy bien en esta velada, pero…

Sabía lo que diría, su expresión facial lo decía todo.

—Lo sé.

—Por favor, te pido me disculpes, eres un chico muy agradable, pero no eres lo que estoy buscando, y por ello, no te prometo el tener otra cita. Lo siento.

Touch.

—No te preocupes, Neissa. También me ha encantado conocerte.

—Lo siento, Krilin. Ah, pero…—dijo sacando su chequera y firmándola, me la entregó—, te agradezco el tiempo que te has tomado, Krilin.

—Oh, no es necesario, no tienes porque…

—Lo es—dijo, tomando mi mano y cerrando la papeleta en ella—, no es justo que solo tú hayas asumido la cuenta. Fue una cita, pero en vista de que no nos volveremos a ver, no sería justo que yo no pagara lo que consumí.

—Ah, pero, Neissa.

—Estoy segura de quién se interese en ti, será una chica muy suertuda en verdad. Lastimosamente no es mi caso.

—Lo entiendo.

—Adiós, Krilin—dijo dando una reverencia y poco después se alejó por la acera.

Me quedé parado aun con el cheque en la mano, tiempo después la vi subirse en el asiento trasero de un taxi y partir.

—Ah, Krilin—me dije a mí mismo—, otra cita que es un fracaso.

Guardé el documento en el bolsillo interno de mi casimir y di media vuelta para dirigirme al muelle, a unas calles del parque. En donde generalmente nadie habría para esta hora, y podría despegar tranquilo con dirección a la casa de Kame-Sen'nin.

Faltaban diez cuadras para llegar al muelle, pero no quise tomar un taxi, tan solo quería caminar.

He tenido poca experiencia en esto de las citas, y en general del amor, pero ahora que lo pienso, con Maron pasó exactamente lo mismo.

Ella también me dejó para ir detrás de sus ex—novios.

¿Tan poco interesante soy que no consigo llamar la atención de ninguna mujer en especial?

Kami,

No estaré condenado a pasar el resto de mi vida solo ¿O sí?

La imagen de verme como Kame-Sen'nin en mi vejez, hace que se me erice la piel, no digo que su modo de vida esté mal, lo que sí pienso es que yo no lo resistiría, yo quiero vivir con alguien, y que ese alguien sea capaz de entenderme, de amarme.

Sí quisiera tener hijos, uno o dos quizás, pero…

¿Por qué eso es tan difícil?

Estoy consciente de que no soy el hombre más guapo del mundo, y tampoco soy adinerado, pero en verdad, si es de quedarme solo, creo que mejor me iré preparando mentalmente, y quizá…

—Pero si es…

¿No podía ser cierto o sí?

A la distancia, logré enfocarla, caminaba despacio, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo largo, su cabello lucía suelto, lacio y perfecto como siempre.

¿A dónde se dirigía? ¿En dónde vivía?

La curiosidad me estaba carcomiendo el alma, pero dudé en seguirla.

¿Y si se enoja?

Ella sería capaz de matarme, de eso no hay duda alguna. Pero…

¿Qué ha sido de su vida en estos siete meses?

 _"_ _De ninguna manera haré eso. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que te iba a dar la mano y darte las gracias por haberme ayudado? Vaya muchacho tan feo"_

Quizá será mejor alejarme de ella, quizá mi presencia le moleste. Ralenticé mi paso, para evitar encontrarme con ella, y solo atiné a caminar con los ojos pegados en su espalda.

 _"_ _Ya entiendo. Krilin está enamorado de número 18. Es muy bonita ¿Verdad?"_

Agh. Gohan al igual que su padre era un bocazas, y por culpa de él, o tal vez no, ahora no podría mirarle a la cara de nuevo.

Pero aun así, ahora me pregunto: ¿Cómo estará? ¿Tendrá un lugar donde vivir?

Trabajo, sé que tiene. Pero en general ¿Cómo está? ¿Acaso ha estado enferma? ¿Acaso tiene el suficiente dinero para vivir? Pero sobretodo ¿Sigue siendo malvada?

Seria, sí que lo sigue siendo, pero ¿Quiere seguir siendo mala?

Y además, ¿Qué ha pasado con número 17?

 _"_ _¡Tonto! 17 es mi hermano gemelo, y yo soy la mayor"_

Que tonto, yo había creído que ellos dos eran pareja, vaya que eso sí me sorprendió, pero aun así.

¿Cómo has estado, número 18?

Quizá por esa simple pregunta, ella sería capaz de matarme, pero lo valdría.

 _"_ _No creas que te aceptaré tan fácil."_

Vaya que yo sabía que ella no era una mujer común y corriente, lo supe desde que la vi en el campo de batalla, y también desde aquella vez que depositó un beso en mi mejilla. Quizá, por eso me gustaba tanto, desgraciadamente, tendría que conformarme con que ella viviera su vida como le pareciera. Afortunadamente, para nosotros, ella había elegido vivir una vida común y corriente.

 _"_ _No te permito que bromees conmigo"_

Quizá con eso ya debería darme por satisfecho, bien pudo haber acabado conmigo en ese entonces cuando lo supo, pero no, ahora que lo recuerdo, me dijo:

 _"_ _Ya nos veremos"_

De eso, hace siete meses atrás, y ahora, me la encuentro dos veces en el mismo día. A pesar de que mi cita fue un fracaso, como tantas otras veces, la verdad es que no me siento para nada decepcionado, esa misma cita ahora me había permitido ver a 18 dos veces hoy, y me daba por satisfecho con eso.

Poco a poco me iba a acercando a mi destino, y tendría que decirle adiós a 18.

Aunque, para ser una despedida, la misma me alegraba en demasía. No me esperaba volver a encontrármela, pero ahora podría decir con todo gusto: Adiós.

Tendría que volver a intentar salir y conocer otras chicas. Sí, eso tendría que hacer, si quería formar una familia, tendría que seguir intentándolo, tenía que haber alguien para mí.

Volví a enfocar mis ojos en 18, y ella ya no estaba. Quizá, se adentró en uno de los callejones.

En fin, fue bueno haberla visto, aunque fuera la última vez.

Me abrigué aún más en mi casimir, y continué mi trayecto a través del muelle.

—¿Qué? ¿No dirás nada?—de nuevo la misma voz que hacía erizar mi piel.

—¿Eh?—me di media vuelta, y la vi, con la mirada sería y sus labios unidos en una firme línea recta.

—Creí que eras más valiente. Me equivoqué.

—Ah…

—¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no sabía que me seguías? ¿Acaso quieres acabar conmigo, eh? No creo haber hecho nada malo, aún.

—¿Eh? No…—la sorpresa de verla parada detrás de mí, me hizo perder la cordura, me alegraba en demasía, pero al mismo tiempo me aterraba ¿Cómo reaccionará 18?

—¿Te crees que puedes ganarme?

—Ah… n-no. N-no he hecho nada de lo que dices, solamente venía al muelle para ir a la casa del maestro Roshi.

—¿Me estás mintiendo?—dijo con sus cejas fruncidas sobre su frente.

—Ah…

—No, veo que no. No sirves para mentir—dijo finalmente pasando de mí, y adelantándoseme en el paso—, ¿Y? ¿Acaso ya no te ibas?

—Sí, me voy.

Todas las preguntas que quería hacerle desaparecieron al instante, me hubiese gustado al menos recordar una de todas aquellas.

Expulsé un poco de ki para despegar, pero ella me interrumpió.

—Me estoy oxidando un poco, supongo que has seguido entrenando ¿O no?

—Claro ¿Por qué?

—¿Crees que resistas a una lucha conmigo?

—¿Estás hablando en serio, número 18?

Kami, eso era como si me hubiesen dicho que gané el premio mayor de la lotería.

—¿Crees que bromeo?—preguntó con las manos en la cadera—, ¿Y? ¿Qué decides? No tengo toda la noche.

—Supongo que sí—tontamente respondí.

—¿Supones?—bufó.

—Sí—dije con convicción, ya había hecho el tonto toda la noche.

—Hm. Si te mato, no es mi culpa, estás aceptando tener un enfrentamiento conmigo— dándome la espalda me contestó—. Así que no quiero ver que tus amigos quieran cobrar venganza por eso.

—No te preocupes, esto solo es entre tú y yo.

—Entonces, no pierdas más el tiempo, y vamos, ah….

¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso se desanimó?

—¿Q-qué sucede?

—¿Cómo te llamabas?

—Soy Krilin.

* * *

Hay algo que no les he dicho aún.

Pero, me encanta hacer apuestas, y esta vez, aposté por esta pareja.

Como siempre, sumamente agradecida a todas las personitas que siempre dejan reviews y le dan el pulgar arriba (En Facebook) Y también, a las que leyeron mi blog.

A Raulito Gutiérrez, a Erika, y a Paola Galarza.

Chicos, Arigato, y nos volvemos a leer.

¿Qué tal les ha parecido?

Déjenlo en la caja de comentarios, y chicos/chicas. Arigato de nuevo, por regalarme su tiempo.

* * *

 **Odette Kaidens Zeng.**


End file.
